Fate or Destiny
by Girl.La.Disco
Summary: Colloection of Drabbles. RikuRoku. Massive update. Day Forty Three: Riku understood why the blonde had gotten the lead role. Updates daily.
1. Day One

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Love and Sex and Magic

Warnings: Intoxicated Riku, Dancing Roxas, Lyrics and a Ciara Song.

Notes: Fancy thing this is. Roxas' outfit is based off of my favourite bar hopping outfit, plus glow sticks. I loves me some glow sticks. Please review.

--

In his short eighteen years or life, Riku was certain of a few things. One his best friend was and would always be Sora. Two he was certain that love was a waste of time and he certainly never would be stupid enough to fall in love, like Sora.

Three, He had never in his life seen a sight so amazing.

Graduation was a month behind him, university a month ahead of him. But that was neither here nor there at the moment. All that he cared about was the sight in front of him. It might have been the intoxication, it might have been the heat of the summer night, or maybe it was the fact the party going on around him. Or maybe it was a power beyond something that the silver haired boy could comprehend.

Soft blonde spikes, black jeans slung low, quite possibly purchased from the girls section of a clothing store. A tight black muscle shirt that clung to the others softly tanned skin that had a soft sheen of sweat on it. The neon pink belt defiantly wasn't needed to hold the tight jeans on to the dancing boy. He had cheap glow sticks wrapped around his wrists; you could tell they were the discount bin kind since a few of them were losing their lights. But the blonde boy didn't seem to noticed, he didn't really seem to care about anything else going on in the room.

He just danced. People bumped into him, walked past him, some even tried to talk to him. The blonde just kept his eyes closed, hips bumping back and forth to the beat of the song. He wasn't all over the place like some of the other drunk teenagers around them, but he knew how to make his body move just right to the rhythm of the song. He sang along with the song. He was an amazing sight to be seen, but most people just brushed past him like he didn't exist in this world.

Riku tossed back the last of his drink; some disgusting thing Sora had insisted was awesome before setting the red plastic cup down. He was a bit torn, not wanting to disturb the other, wanting to just sit back all night and relive in the sight of the others exposed skin and lightly gyrating body. But he had a need; he wanted to know who the other was. He wanted to know what it was like to lose yourself in your own little world and enjoy yourself.

The silver haired boy pushed himself off of the couch, Sora had grabbed at him arm but the older teen had already made up his mind and slipped away from his friends grasp. In the morning he would blame it on the alcohol, even if that wasn't the real reason. He crossed the room, which proved a bit harder then he thought it would be. People only seemed to get n the way as he crossed the room to get to the other.

The boy opened his eyes after a few moments of Riku standing in front of him. The silver haired boy had not thought this through very well, that he could blame on the alcohol in the morning. The other just kept dancing for a bit before he reached forward and grabbed the intoxicated boys hand lightly. With a playful glint in his blue eyes, He pulled Riku closer to him. The silver haired boy let the other pull him closer. When the blonde slipped his arms around his neck Riku finally caught on that he want them to dance together.

"I'm Riku," He said, half shouted so the other could hear him over the way too loud music. The blonde only smiled and pulled him a bit closer before resting his chin on the others shoulder. Riku put his hands on the others hips, still a bit slow to respond to what was going on.

"I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic," He heard the blonde's voice swim in his head.

And they danced.

In the morning Riku woke up on the floor of Sora's room. He had a killer headache and felt like he never wanted to look at Alcohol again. After running across the hall and emptying his stomach into the toilet Riku made a lovely discovery. Written on his arm was a phone number, written quite possibly in marker, he couldn't tell at the moment. There was a message written underneath it as well.

'You know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic. - Roxas.'


	2. Day Two

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Spray Paint

Warnings: Small acts of delinquent behaviour.

Notes: I like delinquent Roxas. Please review.

--

Roxas, Riku had decided, was most defiantly an artist. Not a very traditional artist, even though they had first met in grade eleven art class. He had seen him draw and could admit he was okay. Clay was not his forte. Chalk and charcoal only seemed to piss of the moody blonde whenever he worked with it. In fact Riku could remember several times where Roxas had baked him something in exchange for the other doing his clay or chalk work for him. Riku wasn't much better at art then the blonde was but he still could score them at least a sixty or seventy percent on assignments.

So when the blonde showed up at his window at two in the morning to show him something, Riku knew it would be his art. At least Riku called it art.

Sora often questioned why his silver haired best friend bothered to hang around Roxas. Riku the honour student, who would most likely be valedictorian in a month or two. Roxas who would graduate by the skin of his teeth. Riku who would spend his summer interning at his father's advertising company. Roxas would probably spend his summer skateboarding, going to see shitty punk bands and sneaking into Riku's second story window.

But Riku could only smile and shrug when ever Sora asked him this. Maybe he just saw the delinquent in a different light then everyone else.

He held the blonde's hand as they walked. He wasn't worried about being seen, he didn't care what people thought of them. Neither did Roxas, but then again the blue eyed devil didn't care about too much about anything. Whatever went on between the two was above labels, so Roxas told him. They weren't friends, they most defiantly weren't boyfriends, and they weren't fuck buddies either. They simply were, and for Riku that was good enough.

He wasn't surprised when the blonde pulled him into a back alley. He knew Roxas spent a lot of nights in back alleys. Though the blonde never really talked about his house situation, Riku could assume it wasn't the best. Little things gave it away, bruises, bags under the eyes, the way the blonde hardly smiled, coming into school in the same clothes for two or more days in a row.

Riku often wondered where the blonde slept on those nights and made a point to leave his window unlocked for the blonde.

Roxas kicked a spray paint can towards the wall and they stood back and looked at the brick wall. The once red brick were covered in swirls of light and dark blues, white and black. Small sprays of yellows that looked like stars and barely visible grey puffs of clouds. He supposed it would look better in the day light. He mused about stopping here on his way to school in the morning to get a better look at it. In his graceful handwriting he'd painted the word 'Destiny,' as if he was trying to symbolize something.

Roxas wasn't he just liked the way the word looked when he wrote it.

Riku kept things the way Roxas liked them. So when he brought his arms around the blonde waist and kissed him, it wasn't meant to be complicated or hint at anything. He kissed Roxas because he wanted to and because Roxas wanted him to do it to. They stood there lips locked, tongues entwining and arms wrapped around each other. The alley way reeked or spray painted and neither of them really cared. They weren't anything special to each other or so they would say. Roxas the back alley artist and Riku the Honour student just were.

And they wouldn't have had it any other way.


	3. Day Three

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Bathroom Stalls.

Warnings: Sex, Alcohol and minor violence.

Notes: Funny thing is I was super chipper when I wrote this one. Please Review.

--

Somewhere outside of the bathroom stall a clock had just hit ten to midnight. Out in the McDonalds lobby, their friends were waiting for them to finish up going to the bathroom. Wanting to go out and drink and get laid. It was Friday night and school was two days from now, that left tonight and tomorrow to party and Sunday to get all their homework done and be presentable and sober for class come Monday morning.

Roxas had his worn out jeans around his ankles, no underwear. He never wore underwear if he knew he was going to see his on again off again boyfriend. Riku's hand gripped on his hips as he rutted in and out of him in the bathroom stall. Currently they were on, which meant sex in bathroom stalls or on the slide of a play ground. Really they were fine with anywhere that wasn't home. Because having sex in random places was exciting and meant they didn't actually give a shit. No sex in a bed, or a household shower meant they had actually taken the time to invest in their relationship.

Their relationship was complicated. Roxas let the silver haired teen fuck him. He let Riku fuck other people. He didn't care it was just fun after all. Riku was the complicated part of the equation. Riku had sex with Roxas, with other guys and girls sometimes, if he was in the right mood. But when other guys looked at Roxas or talked to the blonde, it made the blue eyed boy a slut. Roxas was his, not for anyone else. He'd kicked the crap out of the last guy who flirted with the blonde. Some cocky jerk that lightly touched Roxas cheek and gave him an impish grin before a quick peck on the lips.

Riku was bat shit crazy sometimes. Some of their friends thought he hit Roxas, but he never would. Because the blonde would kick his ass to the curb and never talk to him again. He could deal with the silver haired teen being a bit crazy, after all he as a bit crazy himself. So it was okay.

He felt Riku's hand around his dick, fingers jerking him off as the other moved in and out of him. He gasped and Riku's ears were greeted with throaty moans as they went about their business in the stall. They were young, stupid and horny teenagers, who could blame them. Life was too complicated and they were just puppets of high school drama.

When they were done they left the bathroom and followed their friends to the party. Roxas had a few drinks and got a phone number from a college boy with flaming red hair. Riku got trashed, had sex with some soccer player and punched the red head in the face, twice. The blonde helped the red head clean up his bloody nose and apologised for Riku.

"He gets dumb when he's drunk," The red head rolled his eyes at the blonde. He wasn't having any of Roxas' excuses that he always used when Riku did something stupid like this. He can't hold his liquor, he has temper problems, He doesn't like when other guys hit on me, He gets scared that I'll leave him, Same excuses, all of which were true, just said to different faces every time. Roxas sighed and pulled away from the guy. He pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and gave it back to him.

"Keep it. Call me when you want something less complicated, okay?" He kissed Roxas on the cheek and left him standing there in the bathroom.

A week later when Roxas broke up with Riku for somewhere between the twelfth and twentieth time Riku cocked a hip to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll be back," He said in that self assured Riku way. After all Roxas always came back to him.

Another week later, Riku spotted Roxas holding hands with the red head. It hit him that this time Roxas probably wasn't coming back and there was nothing he could do about it. After all, the blonde only ever wanted a nice and simple relationship, but all Riku ever gave him was complications and mind blowing orgasms.

He lowered his head and kept walking with his friends, to go to another party, drink and have sex. But he wished he could be the red haired college boy. The one who got to hold Roxas' hand and have a simple relationship with the other teen. Riku was just too screwed up for that.


	4. day four

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Glitter

Warnings: Mentions of sex.

Notes: This ending is so cute. I wish all endings were like this. Please Review.

--

Riku loved his blonde angel very much. But there was just something he couldn't handle about him. He brought it every few days, to let the other know it really bothered him. But Roxas would always roll his eyes and explain why he did it. But it still bothered the silver haired college student. It ate away at the back of his mind knowing that when Roxas came to see him after work, the blonde would be sweaty, too tired to do anything but sleep and rolling in cash.

The last time Riku brought it up was a Friday night, in technicalities it was a Saturday morning. Roxas had stumbled into his apartment at three in the morning, talking about how he wanted to stay up and watch the sun rise, asking if he had anything to eat and if it would be okay if he showered before they went to sleep. While Roxas ate left over low mien noodles from the take out container Riku had walked up and wrapped his arms around his blonde.

"Please stop," Roxas rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what the other was talking about, they talked about it often.

"Riku I can't I have too many things to pay right now," The silver haired male wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed his neck.

"Please,"

"No, we've talked about this," He chewed the mouthful of noodles while the other held him and sighed into his ear.

"Roxas please, if you don't I don't think I can do this anymore," The blonde dropped the container onto the counter and whipped around. They had fought before, Roxas yelled while Riku just begged with his soft sweet voice. Normally that's was how it happened. But tonight they both yelled. Screamed in each others faces and vented their anger. They fought for a good twenty minutes before the blonde was in the porch, pulling his shoes back on to leave.

"I told you it's not that fucking simple Riku. If I stop there goes college, there goes food and there goes my shitty apartment. Would you rather me be living on the streets?" He yelled and hauled his bag over his shoulder. Aqua eyes stared at the floor while the fuming blonde stood there waiting for a response. After a few moments he shook his head and walked out.

Two weeks later when Riku opened his door he wasn't expecting the blonde to be standing there with boxes. He helped carry them in. Instead of unpacking he took the blonde to his room and gave his the most mind blowing orgasm of their relationship. Possibly his life.

When the sun was rising the two males stood on the beach and watched their bonfire burn. All the fish nets, all the pleather outfits and anything Roxas had every worn while he was a stripper. From the fire floated glitter and smoke.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but Roxas could burn those bridges when he got to them. After all jobs came and went but someone who loved you as deeply as you loved them only came by once or twice in a lifetime.


	5. Day Five

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Jesus of Suburbia

Warnings: Mentions of Sex and Sexual activities.

Notes: I like the phrase 'Sexual Activities,' It reminds me of playing games. I referenced Hack/Slash in this one. Awesome comic! Please Review.

--

Six months ago, when Riku walked into his new school, he had never imagined this. He had imagined fights, being shunned and misery. The only school close to his new house had been a catholic high school. It was still a thirty minute drive every morning. Why his parents had left the down town city life for suburbia he'd never know. Lapse of sanity, possibly. He missed all age's shows in dirty hole in the walk bars. He missed metal and his friends. He missed how something was happening all the time, as long as you knew where to look.

So when he had arrived at the office, he decided to make his student guides life a living hell. It didn't matter what he threw at the blonde, all he got was a smile and polite comments. He was just a little angel like that.

He didn't expect the blonde to be at house two weeks later having supper. His parents found Roxas a little weird. Sweet yes, but almost too polite and clean cut for a teenager.

Nor did he expect that a month later they'd be parked in his car, getting a sucked off by the blonde. But by that point he had learned the Roxas was full of surprises behind those bright blue eyes.

Roxas liked to come over and play his video games, because his parents were too strict and too catholic to allow him something like that. Roxas liked to read his comics, preferably the gory ones. Riku had started buying Hack/Slash just because he knew it was bloody and Roxas would enjoy it.

It wasn't anything he imagined. Finding a blonde boy like Roxas. Who liked comics and video games. Who enjoyed sucking his cock and getting fucked. Who liked that they listened to metal music when they cuddled on his bed, naked and sweaty. The boy who wanted to move to the city and be a part of everything going on. The sweet kid who hated being so and hated his suburban life.

But he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	6. Day Six

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Tattooes

Warnings: Mentions of private piercings, language.

Notes: I just have to say that it's like eleven thirty at night and I'm sweating bullets. Please Review.

--

The first time Riku met Roxas was a Thursday. The blonde had walked into the parlor he worked at. He was alone, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black zip up. He would have liked to say the first thing he noticed was the boy's eyes. But it wasn't. It was the snake bites, the nose ring and the bridge piercing the boy had in his face. Then it was the tight jeans and beat up high tops. He wrote off the other as some guy who was here to get another piercing and walked back into his tiny work room. He was waiting for his next appointment to show up.

Ten minutes later when the blonde was straddled on his work chair he was a bit a baffled. This was his appointment? This blonde with a face full of metal had drawn the beautiful full back tattoo that he was going to have the pleasure of putting into someone's skin? Well he had the next six hours to get to know him at least.

So they talked. As Riku worked on the outline of the boys tattoo. It was quite a pretty tattoo, Butterflies, koi fish, lotus flowers, a cherry blossom tree, music notes, stars it had so many different pieces to it, but everything fit just right. He found out Roxas was an art student and that the blonde was half Japanese. The blonde's specialty was painting, preferably in water colours but he enjoyed photography. He had a part time job photographing fashion models and indie bands.

The blonde had a smooth voice and a soft laugh. During the last hour one of the other guys that worked there came in to talk to the blonde. Axel, must have been the one putting holes in the blondes face. After he wrapped up the tattoo, she scheduled Roxas for his next appointment, two weeks from now.

On their fifth and last session together, the blonde came in with puffy red eyes. He didn't say anything but stripped of his shirt to let Riku finish up. After two hours of working Riku couldn't stand the silence anymore. So he spoke up as he worked.

"Tell me all about it man. What's up?" He pulled back as the blonde shifted his arms a bit.

"It's nothing, kind of stupid really,"

"Nah, it can't be stupid. Come on we can talk about it. I think if I know how you like guys with ampallangs, then I can handle while whatever else you throw at me," Roxas laughed lightly but was quiet.

After a few moments he started to talk, about how he'd been dumped. About how he had to help his ex pack the last of his things this morning. About how the guy was bringing his latest fling back to their apartment. The blonde had talked while Riku finished his back and taped him up. He kept talking after that.

"And the worst part is I having a fucking show in two days and now I don't have anyone to take and I can't finish the main piece because I feel like shit. I don't even want to paint right now," The blonde sighed and reached for his shirt. Riku helped him put it on since his back was probably sore as hell.

"You know that's too bad. Cause I was going to go to your show to see our work," Yes, over the past few weeks he had realised that he was harbouring a growing crush on the boy. It felt silly to think of it as a crush but he wouldn't see the blonde after his last session. He couldn't have asked the blonde out since he was already seeing someone. So it was a crush that he had been planning to get over after this session.

Roxas sighed. "Tell you what, I'll finish it, somehow, if you come to the showing with me," Riku agreed and they parted ways.

Two days later, when everyone had left the studio, Riku kissed the blonde in front of the showcase piece. After they pulled away from each other he noticed, really noticed Roxas' blue eyes.

He had never stopped noticing them since.


	7. Day Seven

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Attention Deficit Disorder

Warnings: Language, Mentions of sexual Activities.

Notes: I hate hot weather. Someone please make it stop. Please review for my sanity.

--

"If you throw a chair through the window I'll give you a kiss,"

Riku turned his head and looked at the boy sitting beside him. They were in the middle of a group session for christ sakes. He blinked at the blonde and tuned out the boy who was talking about cutting himself. Self harmers had never been interesting to him. The blonde with the face of a cherub blinked his blue eyes at him. They were to blue, too much like Sora's. But they were too much unlike Sora's for him to pretend. Too devilishly playful, too glassy and the bags under his eyes separated his eyes from his best friends.

Roxas, he remembered the others name. Riku had arrived a few weeks earlier because of his ADD. Something about being too violent and his lack of co-operation, he wasn't sure he had stopped listening. In his first group session he had found out Roxas' name and that he suffered from severe insomnia. He had stopped listening after that. Group was boring; he would rather do left in his room to entertain himself.

After a few seconds of staring at the blonde he sneered at him "Suck my dick," He looked away and tried to focus on group therapy. Which was not a good distraction from the blue eyed boy who was not Sora. Not his best friend who he would rather have been looking at.

"Okay," He snapped his head back to the blonde. All he got was a smirk and a few blinks. Where was the closest window? Because he was going to throw his chair through it. It was a good thing there was one behind them. Roxas had smiled and laughed when the nurses had dragged him off.

After spending the rest of the day in the quiet room. A small room with ugly lilac walls he'd got to go back to his room. Roxas stopped in a few minutes later.

After getting off in the blonde mouth, he got cuddled boy the devilish boy. Who talked about the monsters in his dreams and complained about how the lights were too bright.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Day Eight

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Apartments

Warnings: The word Sex is used.

Notes: Another Hack/Slash reference. I love that comic so much. Please review.

--

There was a good reason why Riku never brought his friends back to his apartment. It wasn't that he was a comic freak; his friends know that quite well from year's worth of trip to the local comic store. Having to spend two hours a week chatting with each other while Riku looked for this and that. It wasn't because he was a busy university student who spent most of his time slaving over papers, which he did. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of his boyfriend, who smelt like paint and paint thinner, they had met him several times. He joined them for supper whenever he wasn't busy slaving over a canvas.

After a few months, they had simply stopped asking to visit the studio apartment they knew he lived in.

Riku didn't want them to visit because the apartment was their place. It was a place for them to be alone and be stupidly in love. Where they could cuddle on the couch without making others in the room feel awkward. Where they would make out in the kitchen floor whenever to mood struck them. A place that they could have bed shaking sex or make love in the shower.

His friends had accepted that he was gay, but after a year and a half they were still uncomfortable about seeing the two as a couple. Not that he could blame them, that's how they were raised.

Roxas had hung several of his paintings on the walls. Once, just for Riku, he had painted one of his comic book characters. Cassandra Hack was their lesbian comic book god. The barely clothed gothic killer had been how they had met. Roxas had been searching for inspiration, Riku for the latest issue. Riku's comics weren't hidden away in boxes; together they had built a shelf for him to keep them on.

So whenever Riku came home from school or work he always had a smile on his face. Roxas was always somewhere in the apartment, waiting for him, even if the blonde would deny it. He would wrap his arms around the blonde and kiss him softly.

Because, in the studio apartment, they didn't have to hid anything.


	9. Day Nine

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Welcome Home

Warnings: The word sex is used.

Notes: I'm kind of on the fence about whether or not I like this one. Please review.

--

He didn't know why he had ended up at Roxas' house. He could have gone to one of his friends houses. Sora's place would have been a good choice, his older brother was gay. His family was excepting. Sora's parents liked Riku; they wouldn't have turned him away. Kairi's parents ere the exact opposite of his. Liberal and P-flag parents since their darling daughter was a liberal lesbian herself. They would have welcomed him in with open arms, possibly even scolded his conservative parents about kicking their kid out.

But an hour ago he hadn't been thinking about that. He hadn't thought about anything but stuffing whatever he could grab in fifteen minutes into a duffel bag and getting out. His parents had not reacted well to the news he had broken to them. His mother had burst into tears. His father had taken a deep breath before telling him he had fifteen minutes to get packed and get out.

So the silver haired boy had stuffed his clothes into his bag and was out f the house in less than ten minutes.

So As Riku walked up the lawn of Roxas' house, he stopped and considered turning around and going to someone else's place. Because Roxas wasn't his friend. Roxas was the boy who made out with him in the front seat of his car and had sex with him in the back seat. They were kind of a couple, but they weren't anything official. Most of the time he wasn't even sure if Roxas liked him or not.

About to turn around and walk to someone else's house he sees Roxas's front door open. The blonde is wearing a pair of tight black jean shorts and a white tank top. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips as he looks at Riku. The other had never come to his house without his car before. Never gotten out of the car or walked up the lawn. So they stand and stare at each other for a bit before Roxas smiles and motions for Riku to sit with him. The silver haired teen crosses the lawn and sits on the steps, while the blonde lights his cigarette and takes a drag. He still has a small smile on his lips.

"My parents kicked me out," He says and the blonde blows the smoke out of his mouth. He doesn't ask for a further explanation, and Riku doesn't offer one. He just sits quietly watching Roxas inhale and exhale the smoke. The sun beating down on their shoulders. It occurs to Riku that he doesn't know anything about the boy's family, not what his parents are like or if he has any siblings at all. It makes him wonder if Roxas' family even knows that the blonde seventeen year old is gay or not.

Roxas finishes his cigarette and drops it into a coffee can full of cigarette butts. He stands up and looks down at Riku. "So can I introduce you as my boyfriend, or are we still unofficial?"

Over the next few hours, Riku discovers that Roxas has an older brother in college, who still lives at home and two younger sisters in middle school. His mother is a petite blonde that is a top notch lawyer and can't cook to save her life. His father is a proud father, who owns a record store and is the family chef.

So as the two lay down to go to sleep, Roxas held the silver haired eighteen year old close while he cried. Roxas and his family made damn sure to let Riku know he was welcome here.


	10. Day Ten

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Ten Things

Warnings: Number nine talks about Sex.

Notes: I decided to make a list of ten things Roxas loves about Riku because it was Day Ten and I thought it would be cute. Please review

--

One. Roxas loves the way he smiles. Not that half assed smirk he gives everyone when he's amused or when he really wanted to smile but would feel silly about it. His likes the way the corner of the other's mouth twitch before breaking into a smile. It's like the dust of orange before the sun comes. The other's cheeks tighten and there is a small flash of white teeth between slightly chapped lips. His left cheek has a small dimple in it when he smiles. He especially likes that he's the only one who gets to see this smile of Riku's. He knows the smile is just for him.

Two. Roxas loves the way Riku holds him after a fight. When the blonde's anger is pumping through his veins and he turns his back to the silver haired male. Riku walks up behind him and traps the blonde, his arms holding Roxas' down so he doesn't get slapped. He laces his fingers together and rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. He'll kiss him right behind his ear and whisper 'I love you.' If Roxas is still mad after that then he'll nuzzle his face in the blonde's hair and hold him until he isn't anymore. Because Riku loves the blonde male too much to let a few words get between them. Roxas has never heard him say he's sorry, because the blonde can never stay mad enough to make him say it.

Three. Roxas loves that Riku sucks at math. If Riku wanted to be an English teacher, then he would have had to take a university level math class. So the silver haired male decided he wanted to be a drama teacher instead. That way he didn't have to take that damn class. Because they both know that there way no way, even with Roxas' help, the silver haired male would have passed the class.

Four. Roxas loves that Riku is a morning person. Because that way he knows when he finally rolls out of bed, there will be a coffee, a sweet kiss and indie music playing in the kitchen once he gets there. Because Roxas is not a morning person, So Riku makes that part of the day so much better for him. If the blonde didn't hate mornings so much, it would be his favourite part of the day.

Five. Roxas loves Riku's inner geek. When they had first met, Riku was untouchable. Captain of the basketball team and the track team's star runner. He was student council president and everyone wanted a piece of him. When the blonde had found him hiding in the high school's library, reading a Spiderman comic, he made an offhand remark that Batman was better. Riku had blushed, embarrassed about being caught, but defended his hero. After two hours they agreed that Ironman was the coolest and made out on the library floor. Their apartment has a special shelf for all of Riku's comics.

Six. Roxas loves that Riku hates Christmas shopping. Even though the other keeps himself calm and collected, he has a list of specific things he has to buy. He hates all the running around and all the bitchy customers. He hates not being able to find what he's looking for and especially when he does find it but in the wrong colour. Once they finish shopping, Roxas makes sure to order Thai so they can cuddle on the couch and pretend that Christmas isn't a week away.

Seven. Roxas loves the way Riku sings Disney songs. He knows all the words and has a library of Disney DVD's hidden away so that company can't find them. He especially loves when they were both in the middle of writing papers that are due the next day and when the other gets so frustrated by his work that he pushes it away and belts out the first Disney song he can think of. It makes Roxas smile and forget his work for a bit, so he can be sang to by Riku.

Eight. Roxas loves how Riku cuddles him after having sex. Because it's different then normal cuddling. The blonde, still in his post orgasm high from being pounded into the bed, will get pulled against the other. They'll lay on their sides facing each other. Riku's one arm under his neck playing with the sweaty blonde locks, the other wrapped around his waist trapping the blonde against his chest. Riku's chin rested on top of the blonde's head and Roxas' leg in between his lovers. Roxas doesn't think he'd fit that perfectly against anyone else.

Nine. Roxas loves the way Riku fucks him. On is back, on his hands and knees, on top of the others lap, laying on his side with one leg trapped under the silver haired male and the other thrown over his shoulder. Riku always makes sure that there is lots of foreplay, because quick fucks are for people that aren't as in love as them. He loves having the other's dick inside of him, because like after sex cuddling, they fit together like a lock and key.

Ten. Most importantly, Roxas loves that Riku loves him too. Because sometimes the blonde thinks that if Riku didn't love him that he wouldn't know what to do.


	11. Day Eleven

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: I Love You

Warnings: Not really.

Notes: Yeah, Not really that good. Felt awkward all day. Please review

--

Riku loved when Roxas stayed over at his place. When his parents were away on business, the blonde would run away from the small two bedroom apartment he shared with his dad, in exchange for sleeping with Riku and cooking for the university student who lived at home. Roxas was a brilliant eighteen year old who had just graduated from high school. Riku had just finished his first year of university. The summer, they had decided the night of Roxas' graduation in a motel room, they would spend as much time together as they could. Because Roxas would be moving a two day drive away come fall, which in turn meant only seeing each other during holidays.

Riku had first met Roxas when he visited Sora at school one day. His brunette friend had introduced him to the blonde. It had only taken the two boys a few weeks before Riku had realised Sora had been trying to set them up. Before Riku could tell Sora it wasn't going to work the blonde boy had invited him to see a movie. They had clicked.

The relationship was good. Roxas, though an honour student and student council treasurer, was much more relaxed then he would have thought. Sure the blonde spent a lot of time working on his school work and with the student council. But he lived to come over and lay on the couch with Riku. Sometimes they wouldn't do anything but lay on Riku's deck and eat ice cream. Roxas always make sure to cook them something healthy once a day.

So while the blonde teen was stretched across his lap, Riku was eating the last of his rice and chicken that the blonde had made him. He watched the blonde who stared at the TV. He had a bigger problem then Roxas moving away in a month. He leaned forward to set the plate on the coffee table, while wrapping his arm tighter around the blonde's waist.

"Hey, thanks for supper," Roxas took his eyes away from the tv and turned in Riku's lap to look at the other. He grabbed his other's face and gave him a sweet kiss. The blonde's hand snuck around the other's neck and pulled him closer. The two made out for a few minutes before Roxas slipped his hand up the back or Riku's shirt. The silver haired boy pulled back a bit.

"Hey, you know that..." The boy had started. Roxas' gave him a quite peck.

"Yeah, me too,"

"Really?" The blonde rolled his blue eyes at the other.

"You really think I'd do the long distance thing with you if I didn't," Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Roxas was shifting them on the couch so that Roxas could straddle him.

"Good point," Riku smirked and the blonde slapped him playfully.

"Now that that's settled, can we continue?" And continue they did.


	12. Day Twelve

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Wardrobe.

Warnings: Mentions of Sex and sexual things.

Notes: Wardrobe drabble was inspired by my room mate buying one. Please review

--

Roxas' mom had bought the wardrobe for him when they first moved to Destiny Island. He hadn't wanted to move away from Twilight Town and his friends. Any four year old would have cried for days like the little blonde boy did. At first the small blonde boy hated everything. His new bed, his new room, the new house and backyard. He was a stubborn little boy. He just wanted to go home and have his family be a family again. Where mommy and daddy still loved each other and he could play at the park with Hayner, Pence and Olette.

It was two weeks of pouting before the silver haired boy first peeked over the fence in Roxas' backyard. The boy had smiled lightly before jumping over the fence and walking over to Roxas. He knelt down in front of the blonde with the smile on his face.

"I'm Riku. Let's play," The boy had said. Roxas only blinked at him before being pulled to his feet. Riku, he had found out, was five and going to start kindergarten in a few weeks. The blonde had pouted when he first heard that. After playing with the silver haired boy for the afternoon, he didn't want to lose his new playmate. But Riku had promised the blonde that he would come over everyday after school.

Riku had two other friends, but the four year old never met them till He started school. Because even though he liked his other friends, Roxas was special to him.

The wardrobe in Roxas's bedroom had a lot of memories for him and Riku. When they were children the wardrobe used to be something they played in. Hide and seek made the wardrobe a favoured hiding place. When Riku was nine, he told Roxas about a book he was reading. They pretended the wardrobe was a door to Narnia. When Riku slept over they would hide away from thunder storms in the wardrobe.

As teenagers they stored things they didn't want their parents to find on the shelf, under the folded sweaters that he never wore. They would hide extra blankets in the closet for when Riku would stay over. It was the first place Riku kissed the blonde. Roxas was fourteen, looking for one of his favourite shirts when Riku turned him around and kissed him. Like any other awkward first kiss, they were sloppy, unsure of what they were doing and Roxas was halfway in his wardrobe.

The first time Riku shoved his hand down Roxas' pants he had been standing in front of the wardrobe, a year after their first kiss, almost to the hour. Because Riku was sentimental like that and the blonde had a great memory. As high school passed the wardrobe hid things like condoms, lube and some rather embarrassing gifts Riku had bought him once the older was eighteen.

While Roxas' mother helped him pack for college, she found some of the more embarrassing things that the two of them hid in the wardrobe, along with various pictures the two of them had hung on the door of the wardrobe. His mother had sat him down on the bed and asked about the things she'd found. The blonde flushed and looked away.

"You love him?" She asked and ran her fingers through her baby boy's hair.

"Yeah," Roxas said and looked up at his mother. She only smiled and kissed her boy's temple.

So Roxas moved back and forth from college every summer. Every time he came back for holidays or the summer he'd find some note or present hidden in his wardrobe. Four years and a degree later, Roxas opened his wardrobe and found his last note pinned to the outside door.

In true Riku fashion, since the boy always stated things instead of asking. 'Move in with me. – Love Riku.'

So he did and the wardrobe came with him.


	13. Day Thirteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Couch.

Warnings: Talk about sex.

Notes: I love the Joker. Please review

--

Roxas sat on the opposite side of the couch as his boyfriend. Not by choice but Riku wasn't out to his friends. So while they visited for the week Roxas wasn't his boyfriend, just the room mate. One that was nice enough to give up his room and share with Riku, so that Sora and Kairi could sleep together. But obviously not have sex.

"Keep it clean you two," He had joked when he said they could sleep in his room. Only to find out that the three of them, Kairi, Riku and Sora had grown up Christian and like good little Christians, Kairi and Sora were waiting for marriage. That had made for an awkward first night, especially since the silver haired male hadn't covered Roxas' mouth before the blonde had shoved his foot in his mouth. Apparently being gay and sexuality active were two things Sora and Kairi were not okay with.

But they put up with it for Riku's sake and Roxas put up with them for his boyfriends sake.

Roxas bit his lip and looked over at Riku. He hated being on the couch with the other but not being near him. He wanted to be laying across the others lap and hold the other's hand. He wanted to shower with his boyfriend and make out in front of the stove. Roxas bit his lip and looked over at Riku. The other looked over at him and smiled. Sora got up to check on whatever Kairi was cooking them.

Roxas wanted to crawl into the other's lap. But he settled for leaning over and kissing the other on the cheek. Riku kissed his cheek as well and smiled.

"Thank you so much for this," Riku touched the blonde's cheek lightly.

"In four days you better fuck me into the mattress," Roxas laughed and moved back to the other side of the couch.

"Count on it," Riku smirked. Sora walked back into the living room and the blonde returned his eyes to the TV.


	14. Day Fourteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Video Games.

Warnings: Tooth rotting cuteness?

Notes: I go on Vacation soon. Please review.

--

Riku was in love for the second time. His first love would always be video games, but his second love was the blonde boy who sold him said video games. The male was smart, funny, adorable and shared his love of video games. How much more perfect of a guy could he find?

On good days Roxas, he had read the name off of a receipt, would come out from behind the counter. He'd help the other pick out games, letting him know what sucked, what got a bad review but was amazing, what would blow his mind and what was over rated. He'd smile and laugh with the other as they picked up and put down games. He'd give helpful hints and was a bucket full of information. He recognised Riku but didn't know him by name.

On bad days the blonde would stay behind the counter doing paperwork or reading. He'd generally ignore any customer that wasn't paying for something. Conversations would be brief before the blonde would wish him a good day and go back to whatever he was doing before.

The worst days were when Roxas wasn't there.

Riku knew he liked survival horror games. Anything that was a festival of killing zombies was good in his books. The more gore the better. He liked to lose himself in long winded RPG's and he was the fighting game champion of his store. He also knew the blonde liked comics and was a musician. He read tons of books, having a new one in the store every week.

The day Riku had decided to ask for the other's number had been a good day to do it. The store was slow and Roxas was chatty. They had walked around the store looking at games for about half an hour. Riku lost his nerve by the time they got back to the counter. He didn't have anything to buy today so he turned to leave.

"Hey come back here for a second I got something for you," The silver haired male didn't question it. The blonde ripped a piece of receipt paper and scribbled something down.

"I'm off tomorrow. Call me?" Riku smiled.

"Yeah I'll call you,"


	15. Day Fifteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: I have a headache.

Warnings: Sickness induced Drabble. Might be weird.

Notes: I really have a head ache, but writing everyday is good for the soul. Please review. Also if you have a prompt for me, could be a theme or a word to base a drabble around. So something you'd like to see me do let me know in a Review.

--

Riku had been depressed the first time he met Roxas. The blonde teen and his family had moved into the house across the street from them. They had moved in a few weeks ago, he remembered watching the family of blonde unload the moving truck into the house. Kairi, Riku and Sora had sat in his front yard and watched them, trying to figure out why they would move to the small town. By the time they had finished unloading the truck, they were already the talk of the town, it wasn't often new families moved there after all.

Over the next few weeks, the town had boomed with rumours about them. The Strifes were moving there for a variety of reasons, witness protection to murders on the run. The family was really tightly knitted together. Roxas' mother was a stunning blonde fashionista who would later be better known as the kindergarten teacher. Roxas' father was a rough man who opened a mechanic's shop. The oldest boy, Cloud worked for his father along with Sora's older brother Leon. Most of their information about the family came from Leon for the summer. The younger blonde had stayed a mystery until school started up a few weeks after they moved there.

Roxas had walked into Riku's first class and was a sight to be seen. Worn out high tops, tight jeans, a black Nirvana tee shirt and a flannel shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He had a few hemp bracelets on each wrist, a few pieces of his blonde hair were dyed pink and he had shock pink nail polish on. The blonde boy had quickly become a target for bullies, calling him a faggot, a cock sucker and a fairy. But whenever anyone started to bother him, the blonde would just slid his headphones on and ignore the rest of the world. He was good at that.

"He's weird," Sora had proclaimed one day after school. Apparently he had seen Tidus trying to pick a fight with the blonde at lunch. The blonde had laughed and told Tidus that he wasn't going to fight someone whose ass he'd kick in a matter of seconds.

A few days after that Riku and his two friends had been leaving school when they saw Tidus and a few other Blitz ball players corner Roxas. Kairi asked if they should help him, but Sora and Riku just kept walking. They didn't want to get tangled up in a fight with Tidus.

The blonde blitz ball star had come to school the next day with a black eye, a spilt lip and a broken nose. His friends had an assortment of injures while Roxas walked in with stitches in his lip and a few broken knuckles. No one tried to fight the blonde after that. Everyone just seemed to ignore the blonde boy and he ignored everyone.

The first time he actually met Roxas, was the first time he had ever walked home alone. Sora had started dating Kairi and slowly they were leaving Riku behind to do couple things. The blonde had walked over to his locker and looked at Riku.

"Walk home with me?" So they walked together after that. The first week they never really said anything to each other. They would just make the ten block walk quietly, before Roxas would cross the street and disappear into his house.

The following week, Roxas had offered one of his headphones to the other boy. He found out what Roxas listened to. Metal, punk grunge and indie music. Whenever Riku liked one of the songs, he'd tell him. Roxas would bring the C.D. the next day and lend it to him. That was the extent of their relationship for about a month. Roxas introduced him to new music and lent him C.D's. Riku would copy the songs he liked on to his computer and they would talk about music.

It was a Friday when the blonde asked him if he wanted to come over. Riku nodded and followed him into his house. The house was decorated with a very modern feel to it. But up the stairs and into Roxas' bedroom had been a surprise.

He had expected it to be messy, like a teenage boy's room should have been. But it was surprisingly clean. The walls were decorated with movie posters and there was a cork board that had photos pinned all over it. The bed was actually a futon that the blonde folded into a couch for them to sit on. He had a computer on his desk, a TV and game station across from his bed. The large book shelf was filled with C.D's, movies, games, Comics and books. The blonde's place was fun to spend time at. When ever he was there it made him forget about how his two best friends had ditched him to make out in Sora's basement.

A month later, when they had been sitting on Roxas' futon, the blonde leaned over and kissed him. Riku had pushed him off after a few seconds, before grabbing his school bag and heading for the door.

"Sorry, I just thought, you know," Riku didn't talk to the blonde for a week.

The next Saturday, he went to Roxas' house, pushed the blonde onto the floor and made out with him. Because he hadn't noticed before but Roxas had inspired a change in him. He liked comics, the blonde's music and the blonde. They didn't act like a couple at school, mostly because Roxas didn't want the other to get picked on. They spent most of their time together making out on Roxas' bed, playing games and ignoring the rest of the world.

Riku outed himself to his parents a week before prom. They took it surprisingly well. His mother kissed him on the forehead and told them they loved him. His father told him that as long as he was happy, Riku was free to be however he wanted. They would always love him and support him.

With two months till graduation, Riku walked into prom, holding on to Roxas' hand. Because he didn't want to wait to be open about how he loved the blonde. Two months till graduation and after that they would move to Twilight Town. Both of them wanted to go to TTU, they would get an apartment, hang out with Roxas' old friends and be openly in love. Then none of this would matter to them anymore.

That night the two of them were the talk of the town. Neither of them heard a work about it that night. Because after prom they went back to Roxas' house and had sex for the first time. They laid cuddled up together and Riku knew that he was happy. Roxas knew that he would keep making the silver haired boy happy as long as Riku would keep him.

Because they were so in love that the rest of the world didn't matter.


	16. Day Sixteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Religion

Warnings: Mentions of sex dreams and erections. Nothing descriptive, sorry.

Notes: Special thanks to my rom mate for the prompt. She is totally my muse. Please review.

--

The blonde knows he shouldn't look at the other boy the way he does. Because if he looks at Riku like that and imagines having the silver hair boy kiss him, that he's going to go to hell. Riku would chastise him for being led astray by the devil like his. He would tell the blonde that this was a test from God and he had to be strong. That his faith would lead him back to the path of righteousness. He would tell Roxas that he had to be strong and with prayer he would get through this test.

It had to be a test. It was a cruel one indeed, but he knew he would be rewarded with entrance to the holy kingdom after his death. His heart ached whenever Riku smiled at him, his stomach fluttered whenever the other boy touched his arm. At night he dreamed about kissing Riku, touching him, having sex with him. It was too much for the blonde to handle sometimes. Whenever he thought about his best friend that way, he would grab the silver cross around his neck and pray. He would ignore the rousing in between his legs and pray to get through this. Because this was a test of faith.

After a year of these feelings, Roxas' prayers going unanswered he got angry. Why was he being forsaken like this? Why did God ignore his prayers? Was his faith not strong enough? He had too many questions and not enough answers. So whenever like before, whenever he had problems he turned to Riku. He didn't let the silver haired boy know who he was thinking about, but he asked him for help. Because he didn't know what more he could do.

"Keep praying Roxas, God is testing you. Your love for him should be greater then your love for anyone else,"

"Roxas, you're not gay. God loves you, because you are one of his children,"

"You're not gay,"

After that Riku had stopped spending as much time with him. Riku spent his time wit Sora and Kairi more often now. He made excuses not to visit the blonde, even though they had been friends for most of their lives. Roxas felt so alone, but he kept praying. Because he did not want to fail his test.

Axel had found the blonde in the chapel praying. His family had recently moved to town and they attended the same church and the same school. Axel had knelt down beside him in between the pews. He asked Roxas what he was praying for. Shyly the blonde explained. After listening to the blonde Axel looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I think god isn't testing your faith," The red head spoke carefully, not wanting to offend Roxas. "I think he's testing your ability to accept yourself for who you are," He nodded, making sure it had sounded right.

"What do you mean?"

"Rox, if your gay, then God made you that way and you and I both know God doesn't make mistakes," Axel held his hand lightly. "You're one of god's children and he loves you the way you are,"

It took Roxas a while to get used to that idea. He and Axel talked about the bible and its interpretation. He and Axel Still believed and loved God. After another year had pasted the blonde had started seeing Axel. Because they shared the same faith, love for Go and all his creations. They loved and cared for each other as well. The two boys had moved out after graduation and started to attend a more liberal and accepting church. Roxas' parents had all but disowned his when he told them he loved Axel. The redhead's parents loved and accepted the two boys.

Once in a while, he'd see Riku on the street, but the silver haired boy would turn and walk the other way. Roxas knew that in his eyes, the blonde had failed his test.

The important thing was that Roxas felt like he passed.

Religion


	17. Day Seventeen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Abuse

Warnings: Abuse and Rough sex mention.

Notes: Don't know where the hell this came from. Please review.

--

Nobody ever seemed to notice that something was wrong with Roxas. The blonde would attend his lectures everyday. He'd hand in his papers on time. He still spent time with his friends, going out for coffee or just hanging out. He didn't even have to make up excuses for odd things he would do, his friends did that just fine for him. After all they had known him long enough to understand that the blonde had his moments.

He wore turtlenecks on hot days; they reasoned that Roxas had always had trouble keeping warm.

He jumped whenever his phone rang, he'd always hate sudden loud noises.

He had bags under his eyes, never slept well in the first place.

He never stood close to any of them; the blonde always had personal space issues.

They couldn't see anything wrong with the blonde. That in turn made him think that nothing was wrong. So he just went about his weird life, following a schedule that was dictated by when his phone rang. He'd smiled and wave as he headed for home. To go see the love of his life. Because even if Roxas had friends and was getting his English degree, Riku was his life. He always went home because he loved the other.

Some nights weren't so bad. Riku would cuddle with him on the couch and tell him that he loved him. Most nights Riku pushed him around, pushed him in sex when he didn't want it. Hit him for saying the wrong things. Things had slowly been getting worse in the past year. Riku hit him harder then before, close fisted, hard enough to bruise with one crack. He was rough as he rammed in and out of the blonde most of the time. But if nobody else thought something was wrong, then why should he?

After all, bruises faded but love was forever.


	18. Day Eighteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Allergies

Warnings: Super short, but cute.

Notes: I'm allergic t eggs. Though I'd share how it felt. Please review.

--

The first thing Roxas did when he saw Riku's puffy cheeks was laugh. After getting a clearly not impressed look he laughed harder. It took him a while to calm down but once he did, he sat down on the couch and let the other lay on his lap. He smiled lightly and touched the others cheek.

"What was it this time?" He asked and slid his hand up to his boyfriend's temple. Since he knew the other's allergy well, he knew that on top of puffy cheeks, he probably had a killer headache and hives all over his back and arms.

"Caesar salad," Roxas hmm'ed for a moment and rubbed his fingers lightly against the other's temples. His poor Riku.

"The dressing sometimes has egg in it," Riku groaned and rolled into bury his face against the blonde's stomach.

"Did you take anything yet?" Riku nodded and sighed a bit. He was getting grumpy, but the blonde just sat there and let the other lay on him.

He would feel better in the morning.


	19. Day Ninteen

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Breaking up.

Warnings: Lot's of swearing.

Notes: Felt cynical. Please review.

--

Roxas reeked of cigarettes. Not that anyone would blame him for smoking so much at the moment. He felt broken, like things just wouldn't be right with him anymore. This had not been what he was excepting when he came home from work. He didn't know what to do.

"Why?" His face was red and puffy from crying. His throat felt raw from his cigarette. He looked up at the male across the table. The other just sighed and looked down. He couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Listen it's not you..."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" He yelled. And the crying resumed. He couldn't even hold himself together. The male across the table just sat there and watched him. He was four years older then the twenty year old. He had a college degree while Roxas served coffee all day. He knew what he wanted out of life and the blonde was a mess.

When they had started seeing each other Roxas had only been seventeen. He was a mess; Roxas had always been a mess. The other had been the man with the plan. He said he didn't mind that Roxas had problems. He would love him anyways.

And Roxas fell stupidly in love with him. He tried to clean up his act, tried to have a plan and pulled his shit together. They had moved into together, or Roxas had moved in with him once he turned eighteen.

Things were good. He gave Roxas stability and love. The two things the boy needed most. Sure the blonde still had his moments but he tried to keep it together most of the time.

"Is there someone else?" He asked. He looked up and the other looked away, guilt written all over his face. The blonde put his cigarette out and reached for the pack on the table so he could get another one.

"I'm sorry babe," The blonde laughed. It was harsh and angry.

"I told you, you couldn't handle my shit," The other just said he was sorry again. The blonde lit his cigarette and put his head down on the table. The sat there quietly while Roxas smoked. Where was he going to go? Well his co-worker had mentioned he needed a room mate the other day. He could live with Axel, the red head was funny. He wasn't a threat to Roxas' little sanity he had left. He was straight, he was safe.

"Do you have somewhere you can go?" He asked. Roxas nodded. Somewhere he could go, but he wanted to stay here and be stupidly in love.

"Three years," Roxas said. The other cleared their throat. "It would have been three years in two days Riku,"

"I'm sorry," The silver haired male said.

"Fuck you,"


	20. Day Twenty

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: The Beach

Warnings: Roxas hating on the beach.

Notes: I love the beach, I want to go so badly. Please review.

--

Roxas didn't like the beach. Everyone thought destiny islands was some kind of tropical paradise, but in reality it was cold, windy and raining most of the time. There was usually only a month of good summer for going to the beach and playing in the ocean even then Roxas didn't like it. Not because he didn't like the sun, his lightly tanned skin and freckles said otherwise. Not because he didn't like the water, he enjoyed swimming as much as the other beach kids he had grown up with.

He didn't like it because people ogled his half clad boyfriend was he walked up the beach with his surf board. He didn't like watching touring teenage girls fawn over Riku and his pretty hair and well shaped body.

He hated it even more when it was cold. Because when the waves came Riku would drag him down to the beach. The blonde would sit on the hood of Riku beat up hatch back and glare out at the water. He would be wrapped up in a sweater, sipping coffee he insisted they stop for and wait for Riku's fun time with the water to be over. Because when Riku got out of the water, he needed someone there to hold the towel around him while he changed out of his wet suit.

That wet suit drove the blonde crazy. It hugged the silver haired boy perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. It kissed every curve and showed of each nicely shaped muscle.

It taunted him. Because when he could have been at home in the other's bed seeing all those details without a piece of clothing in the way, he was freezing on the hood of the car.

He groaned lightly when another car showed up. A blonde and a red head got out of the car. The wetsuit clad blonde headed for the water while the red head sat down on the hood of the car they showed up in.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked. Roxas scoffed, no he most certainly wasn't.

"Freezing my ass off," He sipped his coffee and looked over at the other. The red head smiled and held his coffee cup up as well. Lovely this guy was in the same metaphorical boat as him. Because Roxas hadn't let his boyfriend force him into a boat ride since they were fourteen. That was about the time Riku's body had started taking it's glorious shape. They hadn't started dating until after graduation, but Roxas had noticed a long time ago that he liked Riku's body.

"Ah think about it this way, they are probably twice as cold out there," The red head laughed.

"Yeah and whose going to have to listen to them bitch later?" The blonde pointed out.

"Us, damn," He laughed again, this time Roxas joined him. "So how long you guys been together?"

"Four years," The red head whistled lightly.

"God I hope we make it that long," Roxas raised and eyebrow. "One year,"

"Good luck," And Roxas sincerely meant it. He got that the other understood that. It was quiet for a few minutes while the two males sipped their coffees and watched the two in the water.

"How long has he been dragging you out to the beach? Dem just starting bringing me out a few months ago," The red head pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"Most of my life," The other's jaw dropped a bit when he said that. The blonde just smiled, "We grew up next door to each other," The red head got this smile on his face.

"Well that's fucking true love right there isn't it?" Roxas nodded. He heard his boy friend call his name and looked out to see the soaked silver haired boy running up the beach to him. This was the only part of coming to the beach that he liked. Knowing when Riku was done that he'd come running back to him.

"Yeah I guess it is,"


	21. Day Twenty One

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Haunted Mansion

Warnings: They drink a bit.

Notes: I was having issues with my computer, but it's all better now! Please review.

It had been a dare that made him go to the haunted mansion the first time. He had been new in town and his friends decided that if Riku hadn't wanted to hang out with them, he had to spend the night in the haunted mansion. While the prospect itself scared him a bit he had agreed.

The stories about the place were plentiful, they were just as frightening. The first story was that a family of eight had lived there. The father had killed all his children and his wife in the house before killing himself. Then next people to live there had been a mother and son. The mother had drowned to boy before throwing herself out the window. The last people who had lived there were a newly wed couple. Both had been found hanging from the ceiling in one of the rooms.

No one knew if the stories were true or not, but it big old house defiantly had the vibe of a haunted mansion. But the silver haired teen didn't want to look like a chicken in front of his new friends so he had agreed.

He told his mom he was staying at Sora's place for the night and headed out to the place. He took a flashlight, his MP3 player and a sleeping bag. Sora wished him good luck and they left him alone to go into the house.

Getting into the house had been easy. One of the ground level windows were open. The inside looked just as wore out and beat up as the other side of the house. He had barely enough time to look around the place when noises came from the window behind him.

He turned and saw a case of beer on the window sill. After a few moments a blonde boy came through the window.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. Behind the blonde, two others came through the window. One was a tall skinny red head and the other was a blonde with some crazy hair style.

"That's Riku, he lives next door to me. Hangs with Sora," The red head said as a matter of fact. Like it cleared up everything.

Apparently it did. Sora had his friends had sent Roxas here when he first moved here. The little blonde had met Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion here. Riku met them all that night too. They sat on the dusty floor drinking the case of beer and talking.

Riku didn't get any sleep that night, but he made some friends that weren't going to jerk him around.

A few weeks later he had been walking down the street with Roxas. The blonde had spotted Sora and grabbed Riku's hand. "Sora's a dick. We should fuck with him," The silver haired boy agreed. Apparently messing with the brunette meant the Riku got pushed up against a wall and Roxas' tongue shoved into his mouth. He didn't complain.

After Sora had run off to tell anyone who would listen what had happened Riku looked at the devilish blonde. "That's how you planned to screw with Sora?"

The blonde laughed a bit and cocked his head to the side. "Nah that was just an excuse to kiss you,"


	22. Day Twenty Two

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Summer

Warnings: mentions of sex, swearing.

Notes: coincidently I also hate summer. Please review.

--

Riku hated summer. He quite possibly hated it more then cramming for exams and fighting with Roxas. Two of the things that were high up on his list of hated things. He hated it more then when Roxas used up all the hot water and defiantly more then Christmas shopping. At least when he had to go Christmas shopping it was cold out. Riku hated a lot of things in life, but summer was quit possibly what he hated most.

The sun was hot and unforgiving if he forgot to put sun screen on. Because poor far skin Riku burned quickly and it lasted for at least a week. It made the tiny apartment he shared with Roxas a sweltering hell hole, especially since they didn't have air conditioning. It made him tired, sweaty and cranky when he was too hot.

The worst part was it made having sex a chore. Unless they were both willingly to wake up at three in the morning and have at it once the apartment had cooled down. Roxas had told him to fuck off when the silver haired male came up with that idea. Whenever Riku did have the urge to forget about the heat and fuck his boyfriend he usually got tired halfway in.

But Roxas was not a person you got going and then said "Screw it, it's too hot," Besides he was usually too horny to stop halfway through. So he usually ended up lying on his back, gripping the blonde's bony hips while Roxas rode him into an orgasm. After sex in the summer there was no cuddling, because both of them were two hot and sweaty to even want to touch each other.

The only thing he liked about summer was the six o'clock walk to the corner store. Without fail they made their way down to the store everyday. Roxas would make sure Riku put on sun screen, the blonde didn't need to bother. He had lightly tanned skin and rarely burned. They would make the four block walk everyday. Riku would hold Roxas' hand the whole way there and on the way back.

Because the blonde would always want something to cool down, be it ice cream or a slushie. They would smile and laugh. They talked about work, talked about when to have for supper and generally just be content with spending a bit of time together.

It reminded them of the first summer they had starting seeing each other. When they were love struck teenagers and knew that they would always be together.

No matter how sweaty and hot their hands got, they wouldn't let go.


	23. Day Twenty Three

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: The End of The World

Warnings: Mentions of sex.

Notes: The other title I considered for this chapter was "My World ends With You,". Please review.

--

Roxas always thought that if the world was going to end he would stand up on the highest building he could find and meet it head on and alone. He would be strong and face the end as it came to them. Or if he couldn't face it at least he'd be able to jump off and kill himself. The blonde was kind of cynical like that.

But he didn't plan on Riku. The pretty boy in his World history lecture who spent the hour sitting beside Roxas with his hand on the blonde's thigh. The other would kissed him passionately and hold him close. Days that Roxas wasn't in class or writing assignments were most often spent in the other's bed. His knees pressed against his shoulders, whispers of sweet words in his ear and the promise of mind blowing orgasms.

So when Darkness and chaos consumed their world, Roxas told Riku that he wanted to be at the top of the highest building they could find. The silver haired male kissed him before they headed out.

The streets were littered with people running and screaming, hoping in vain that the end wasn't coming. The two of them walked hand in hand ignoring the madness around them heading for the clock tower. It was a long climb, but they made it to the top.

Sitting on the edge, Riku had his arm around Roxas. The end was coming, they could both feel it. They were scared. Would they be reborn in a different world? Would the after life let them met up again?

Riku slid a small gold ring onto the blonde finger, before putting one on his own.

"I love you," The blonde told him.

"I'll find you no matter what happens. I love you," And they sat quietly as the end came for them.


	24. Day Twenty Four

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Rain

Warnings: None.

Notes: I find Rain very relaxing. Please review.

--

Roxas liked the rain. It made him feel better. Because Even if Roxas was the strong one of his family, that didn't mean he was without feeling. It had been ten months, ten months since his twin had died. He could still remember how the other looked laying in his coffin.

The brunette had looked so peaceful laying there. Like he was sleeping. His brown hair looked just as soft as it always looked. His hands were pressed together on his lower stomach. The days leading up to that moment had felt so surreal, like there was no way the other could have been gone. It just wasn't right. Even if he never showed it to others, it shook him to the core. Shook the whole foundation of his life until he wasn't sure if he could but his feet down on steady ground anymore.

He had to ask for his father to leave the viewing room, so he could be alone with the other. It was only then that he cried, when he was alone and no one was around to comfort him. It wasn't the loud bawling like his mother had cried, or the shrill childish screaming tears his little sister had admitted when she say the body. He reached out and touched the others face lightly and cried silently.

He stayed there until he regained his composure. Because during the ordeal he was the strong one so he couldn't let them see him cry. He would on his own, once he got back to his shared apartment with his room mates.

But here he was ten months later, soaked to the bone and standing in the rain. Because whenever it rained, it reminded him of how he still didn't feel different. He still felt like he was standing in that room staring at the other's face. Looking at his lips, the dead lips of his brother. It was the only part that hadn't looked alive on the other.

Today was the first time he felt a bit of peace since then. Standing in the rain with Riku's arms wrapped around his shoulders. They had met when Roxas was still messed up from his brother's death. He was still messed up from in. But slowly things were getting better.

"You cold?" He asked and whispered in Roxas' ear. He kissed him softly behind his ear.

"Yeah a bit," Riku tightened his arms around the blonde. They just stood there and Roxas stared up at the sky. He cried silently, Riku knew he was crying. Because when Roxas answered him his breathe had hitched a bit. To anyone else they would have just thought he was breathing funny, but Riku knew better.

"You want to go back inside?" He didn't look at Roxas' face, because he knew that even though he was there holding the blonde, that crying was a private thing for Roxas. It had taken him a long time to even let the other be in the same area when he cried.

"No," He replied. And Riku stood there holding him. Secretly Roxas hoped that it never stopped raining.


	25. Day Twenty Five

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Picnics in the rain.

Warnings: language?

Notes: Inspired by my favourite muse. Please review.

--

A picnic, it had sounded kind of lame and cheesy to Roxas but he went along with it. Because Riku was sweet and kind of romantic like that. More often then not Roxas had found it endearing. It was nice to date a guy who wanted you to feel loved instead of only caring about orgasms. It was just so Riku to think of having a picnic, or so said Sora. And it was so adorable that Riku liked taking him out, or so Said Kairi. Axel, the least Romantic of all the people he knew, told him that it was a lame idea.

Roxas bitch slapped his for saying that. It shut the red head up.

So the morning of their little out Riku had checked the weather, a slim chance of rain. But the sky looked fine. They had packed the food into a basket and grabbed a blanket before heading out.

The picnic had started out nice enough. They found a nice spot under a tree to spread the blanket out. The two of them had sat talking for a while. Riku was probably one of the best boyfriends he ever had. For some reason he just seemed to attract loser boyfriends who only wanted sex, to eat the food in his fridge and generally leech off of his life. Riku was different. He was sweet, attentive and didn't leech from the blonde if any way. He paid attention when he talked, he cuddled him whenever they were alone, and he never expected sex from the blonde preferring just to let it happen naturally.

And the sex was great. Roxas had only heard of body shaking orgasms before Riku. But hearing about them and experiencing them were two completely different things.

After talking they had played Frisbee for a bit. It had been a nice exercise; his body was stiff and sore from working all week. It made him feel limber and playful. The morning faded into afternoon quite fast. Laughing and having the silver haired boy's arm around his waist they collapsed onto the blanket and relaxed for a bit.

Slight chance of rain had turned out to be turn. Riku had been leaning against the tree, Roxas sitting in between his legs, when the sky ripped open and starting raining on them. Not going as planned Riku groaned and rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was going to rain," But Roxas smiled as his clothes started to get wet. They had a bit of cover from the tree but not too much.

"We should go before we get soaked," He said. Roxas looked over his shoulder at the silver haired male. He didn't look to terribly happy about the rain. As other people packed up there baskets and headed for their cars, the blonde turned himself around in Riku's lap.

"I think we should stay," He smiled, but his boyfriend was already pouting.

"Besides I like the rain," Riku smiled a bit and gave in.

The two of them sat under the tree and ate. After eating they made out on the wet blanket and enjoyed themselves.

Roxas wasn't sure if it was the way the other held him tightly, the way he kissed him without any expectations of something more or the rain. But he felt like he had one of the most romantic dates he'd ever been on.


	26. Day Twenty Six

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Dissidia.

Warnings: None.

Notes: Guess what I was playing? Please review.

--

"No! Jump you stupid Moth mhpf," Roxas' words were cut off by his boyfriends hand. A few people turned to look back at the two boys, but all they saw was Riku and the foul mouthed blonde sitting together. The blonde had his hands in his lap and Riku was calmly taking notes while covering his boyfriends mouth. They turned to pay attention to the lecture, ignoring the two.

"Keep it down or you'll get caught," The silver haired male hissed at him. He didn't want to get kicked out of the lecture hall again for making too much noise. They both had a headphone tucked in one of their ears, so Riku could listen to whatever Roxas was playing and so Roxas could hear all the voices in the game.

When the defeated music started to play the blonde sighed lightly and held the psp out for the other.

"Your turn," They switched tasks. Roxas took notes so Riku could play the game for a bit. He blinked down at the hand held system and laughed lightly.

"Doesn't Squall look a lot like Professor Hart?" Roxas stopped taking notes and looked down at their world history Professor. With a small grin he started to take notes.

"Well Squalls last name is Leonhart," They shared a small laugh over the game and Riku when about playing.

They were both to addicted to the game to leave it at home anyways.


	27. Day Twenty Seven

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Dolls.

Warnings: Riku's kind of crazy.

Notes: I have no idea where this came from. Please review.

--

Roxas wasn't real, Riku knew that. But the boy could act so normal and human sometimes that Riku couldn't tell the difference. He had brought the test product home from work, to see how the doll would adapt to new environments and situations. He was supposed to push the doll and it's programming to its limits.

The blonde was fully capable of learning human behaviour. He was an amazing piece of work, truly one of a kind. It hadn't helped that they made it amazingly beautiful. Soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes that watched him as he wandered about the house doing various things. He liked to learn, Riku found no flaws in the programming of the doll. Good all his hard work had paid off. He was going to be praised highly for this.

But as time went on, Riku found the beautiful doll too loving and eager to help with everything. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he knew what was going on. His heart beat faster when he looked at the doll. Watching the blonde change and getting glimpses of his soft fake skin excited the man.

He held back as best a he could. But too long had he spent ignoring people and engrossed in his works. The irony that he would fall in love with one of his creations. It was too much for him and he gave up.

He would let his hands wander the dolls body softly. Roxas was a faster learner; he knew to respond to each touch and how to kiss Riku tenderly. He knew how to spread his legs so the man could slide inside of him with ease. He had figured out how long to cuddle with the silver haired male before moving away to clean up.

The blonde was prefect, but he lacked the emotion that Riku craved in a relationship. The silver haired man hated himself. For falling in love with the one thing that would never love him back. Self loathing turned him crazy.

So one night when he came home, he pulled the baseball bat out of the closet and smashed his pretty perfect doll's face in. Until the doll could no longer function.


	28. Day Twenty Eight

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Movies

Warnings: Mentions of sexual activity.

Notes: I'm cold. Please review.

--

Roxas sat beside Riku in the uncomfortable seats. It was Sora's birthday and the brunette had insisted they go see this "Totally awesome new horror flick." Horror movies had never bothered either of them; they were far to jaded to be scared of fake blood and guts. What had surprised them was that Sora, now legal age, hadn't wanted to go to a porn store and buy something. That was what the silver haired male had done and the blonde had done when they each had respectively turned eighteen.

The blonde could remember his eighteenth birthday quite clearly. There were a few bad porn flicks, candy and a vibrator. It was a good night for him. Riku had enjoyed it as well, which made it all the better.

They were only half way through the movie and finished the bag of popcorn they had bought to snack on. Both were bored but it was Sora's birthday. And the birthday boy and his girlfriend had their eyes glued to the movie screen waiting for what would happen next.

The blonde peeked at his boyfriend who smiled wickedly back at him.

"I'm bored," He had leaned over and whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Wanna make out?" Roxas asked him. They laughed lightly before the blonde grabbed his boyfriend's shirt with buttery fingers and kissed him.

They didn't see the ending.


	29. Day Twenty Nine

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Boys in Dresses

Warnings: Language.

Notes: Fire is pretty, I like fire. Please review.

--

Riku had never had much luck when it came to girls. Sure they all fawned over him and his good looks, but when it came to conversation he never really knew what to say. Boys were easier for him to deal with, because they were rough and tumble like him. Boys liked to play sports and video games. They liked reading comics and making crude jokes.

The only girl he could ever remember talking with was the blonde girl who use to live across they street. She always had short hair, but she had defiantly been a girl. With cute little sun dresses. But Roxie and her family had moved away when she was little. They forgot to exchange phone numbers and addresses, because when you were little you didn't talk on the phone of write each other letters. You walked down to your friend's house and played all day.

When his mother mentioned in the morning that the Strife's were back and moving into their old house, Riku had jumped for joy. He had gotten dressed in clean clothes and was out the door as fast as he could move. He wondered what she looked like; she had been such a cute little girl. She must have been beautiful now.

But across the street he didn't see anything remotely close to a beautiful high school girl. Her parents were there, looking a bit older. Cloud was there, looking less like a bad ass teen and more like a fully grown man. He walked up the drive way and Cloud nodded at him.

"Looking for Roxie?" But before Riku could answer the older blonde had a shoe thrown at him. He laughed.

"I told you it's Roxas," Aqua eyes met blue and before he could think Riku experienced word vomit.

"Since when have you been a boy?" The clearly male Roxie did not look pleased.

"Since I was born ass hat," He walked over and reclaimed his shoe. Riku was still a bit shocked by this discovery. Roxie, the cute little girl in soft sun dresses was actually a boy.

"Don't stare moron. You going to help unpack or not?" Apparently Roxie, no Roxas had a mouth on him now. But Riku nodded and helped anyways, still a bit too shocked to do much else.

It wasn't until later in the evening that they got to sit down and talk about it. They were sitting on Roxas' bed, a room that clearly belonged to a teenage boy. Riku didn't know what to say, so he just stared down at his feet. Roxas shifted a bit so he was sitting close to Riku.

"You know, you can still be my prince charming," Riku looked up in time for the blonde to lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips. He pulled back quickly and waited for the other to respond.

The silver haired teen smiled and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You better not have kissed any other boys," They laughed lightly. Riku was kind of glad that his childhood crush was a boy. After all he preferred boys and was pretty clueless when it came to girls


	30. Day Thirty

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Friend's Zone

Warnings: Language.

Notes: Riku is funny. Please review.

--

Roxas was dating a cradle robber.

In all fairness, Riku might have been being over dramatic a bit, but it felt like he was. The blonde eighteen year old could explain it as much as he liked but Riku didn't care. If the blonde wanted older, then why not him? Riku was two years older.

No instead he had to date the red head that was twenty three. With his tattoos, leather jacket, motorcycle and on his way to being a lawyer. Roxas was just picking out his university courses, Riku had no idea what he was doing with his life. But still Riku knew him better then anyone else ever would, so why not him? The silver haired twenty year old knew everything about Roxas and loved everything about the blonde.

Besides the taste in men. Riku thought Axel was really a douche bag. But his opinion didn't matter to Roxas, because Riku was biased. He thought all of Roxas' boyfriends weren't good enough for the blonde.

Riku made his opinion of the cradle robbing douche bag known to Roxas quite often. But the blonde would only roll his eyes and laugh. He also let the blonde know that he was a better pick for him. But every time he always got the same answer.

"You're my best friend. I love you in a way I'll never love anyone else, but I'm not in love with you,"

Being stuck in the friend's zone sucked ass.


	31. Day Thirty One

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Halo

Warnings: Language, mentions of sexual activity.

Notes: Halo sucks, yeah I went there. And I always forget to turn my head set off. Please review.

--

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Choke on a dick!"

"Gay!"

"You suck!"

"Guy's chill, it's like his second time playing," Riku huffed and flicked his headset off. Roxas was pouting and that was never good. The blonde pulled his head set down and looked over at the other. Riku shrugged.

"Can we play something else?" Riku loved his Halo. Roxas really hated it. But he'd play with the other once in a while to aplease him. But after an hour or so of being called a team killer Roxas got frusterated with the damn game. He wasn't god, he'd rather play something else, something he stood a chance at.

"Just one more match? It's with swords, you're not too terrible with them," The blonde sighed but shifted over to cuddle up with his boyfriend. The silver haired teen smiled as the blonde rested his head on his shoulder.

"Fine. But only one or I'm not sucking your dick tonight," The chatting gamers in the background stopped talking. All six of them were most likely staring at their screens wondering if they had heard right.

"Rox, you forgot to turn of the headset again,"


	32. Day Thirty Two

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Creep

Warnings: Language

Notes: I love comic book geeks. Please review.

--

Riku's room mate was weird.

The silver haired boy had moved twelve hours away from home, away from Sora and the failed relationship they had. He had been excited for university, for sexy open gay guys and even for class. He never thought he would be so happy to leave his home island, but he was.

But his room mate was really weird.

Roxas was a sophomore, Riku a freshman. The blonde he'd showed him around campus, Riku never would have been seen with him otherwise. The blonde was all flannel shirts, witty tee shirts and worn out jeans and shoes. Riku was stylish; he didn't want to be seen with the geeky blonde in his thick black framed glasses.

Roxas wanted to go and party, but he ended up spending most of his time with the blonde. Roxas would take him to record stores, comic shops and coffee houses that had fair trade beans. Roxas enjoyed writing his essays and helping Riku practice lines for his drama classes.

But the blonde said the weirdest things.

Most of the time Riku had no clue what he was saying. Like the blonde know every word in the dictionary and was very eloquent about the way he spoke. But Riku got used to it. He went to classes, Roxas helped him practice and they would hang out with the blonde's friends. Roxas' band of misfits had accepted him, in spite of his designer's jeans and lack of plaid in his wardrobe.

There was Zexion, who was just as nerdy as the blonde. Demyx, the kid who was studying music but spend most his time lying on Zexion's bed. Larxene who was a tattoo artist. Xigbar and his eye patch that no one knew what was under. Luxord, who Riku learned very quickly never to gamble or play cards against.

Then there was Axel. The psychology grad student who seemed to know Roxas better then anyone. He insisted that no, the blonde wasn't asexual even though Riku had yet to see him remotely interested in anyone. Axel would fawn over him bad, like the red head was looking to get into those pants anyway possible.

Before Riku knew it, he had made friends and his first year had flown by without him noticing. The blonde was helping him pack to go back to Destiny Island for the summer when he finally got it. The blonde had to spell it out for him though.

In the form of grabbing his shirt and literally tongue fucking Riku's mouth.

"Oh," Was all the silver haired male said. Roxas rolled his eyes and shoved more books into the box.

"I knew you were an idiot, but even Demyx understood that I liked you. Demyx! You know the bubbly idiot whose high most of the time," Riku laughed and finished shoving his clothes into his bag.

"So, are you going to wait for me to come back then?"

"Yeah. But if you forget about this I'm going to throw you out a fucking window," And suddenly next year seemed like it couldn't come fast enough.

Roxas would be his weird boyfriend and he liked that idea.


	33. Day Thirty Three

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Pregnant

Warnings: Language

Notes: The Relationship between Riku and Roxas' is vaguely mentioned. Please review.

--

"Well what does this one say?" Kairi was too nervous to look herself. They were sitting on the curb of the sidewalk watching cars drive by.

"Same as the last two," They had spent the last few hours in and out of the drug store. Roxas had never seen Kairi drink ten bottles of water before, but he could check that off of his metaphorical list of things to see before he died.

"Fuck," The red head wrapped her arms around her knees and hung her head. This was not something she was ready for. They had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday last month.

"Sorry, but it looks like your preggo," The skinny girl buried her face into her knees and cried, loudly. She knew how to tug at Roxas' heart. The blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slumped her over to lean on him.

It took a long time for her to stop crying, but he didn't rush her. It didn't matter that her tears were soaking the shoulder of his favourite shirt. She was allowed to be upset, to be scared. He was nineteen and this was scary for him. Kairi was pregnant. He could understand the distress she was having.

"Are you going to tell Sora?" He asked once she stopped crying. Kairi nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Checking his phone he noticed a text from Riku, but he was going to have to wait.

"What are you going to do?" She sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I don't know. Do you and Riku want it?" She laughed lightly and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. They were best friends; Roxas had to do what only he could do best. First cheer her up, and then help her make a plan. His boyfriend would have to wait.

"I wouldn't trust Riku with a kid. Did I ever tell you about the time we watched my baby cousin?"


	34. Day Thirty Four

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Good Enough

Warnings: None.

Notes: Got nothing. Please review.

--

Sometimes Roxas wondered if he was enough for his boyfriend. Riku had been in love with someone before they met. He had watched the messy break up. He helped the other pull himself back together. Even after two years the mention of Sora could still make him feel down and lonely.

Maybe they weren't right for each other. Because Riku loved with everything he had. His whole heart and soul into the relationship. But Roxas had always been a bit cold when it came to people. He loved Riku, but he never loved like Riku did. He couldn't love with every fiber of his being, because he didn't know if he could handle being broken by someone.

He had seen Riku break and he wasn't sure if his could handle that kind of pain.

But he did love Riku; there were so many things about the other that just made him amazing. They way he'd cuddle with the blonde. How he'd whisper in his ear at night. The soft kisses in public, even though he wanted to grab him and give whoever might have been passing by a show. Riku never hid his feelings, neither did Roxas. He was just more of a private person.

He hoped that his way of loving Riku was good enough.


	35. Day Thirty Five

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: First Time

Warnings: Vague mentions of sex.

Notes: I'm a firm believer in talking about sex with whoever you are seeing. Please review.

--

Riku had only come out of the closet a few months ago. He had spent high school and most of university pretending to be straight. Going out with girls and pretending to be someone he wasn't. But he was a flamboyantly gay guy either. He liked drinking beer with the guys and watching sports on T.V. He liked to play video games and he was going to be an accountant.

A few weeks ago Kairi had set him up on a date. He had only met Roxas in passing before they went out for supper. He knew the blonde was studying film and Kairi was his best friend. Riku and the guys had only seen Roxas when he came to pick Kairi up to do this and that. Most of them had assumed that he was trying to get into her pants by acting like the deep film student.

But Riku sat across from him having one of the best conversations of his life. The blonde was funny, flirty but not too forward and smart. Riku had never really thought about what he was looking for in a guy, but he was pretty sure it was Roxas. The date had been great; they had ended on a good note. Standing on the porch of Roxas' duplex Roxas and Riku had a bit more of witty banter before they kissed.

In the next few weeks he discovered that the blonde was a fairly sexual person, where as Riku had never had sex. But the blonde said it didn't bother him. The lack of experience was refreshing. They talked about sex because the blonde never felt it was something to be ashamed of.

Riku liked that. Because talking about sex with Roxas made him more comfortable about having it. The first time they had sex Riku was nervous, but Roxas helped him through it. They had ended up not getting off and laughing in Roxas' bed. Riku felt foolish but the blonde cuddled up to him and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, it'll only get better," And he was right.


	36. Day Thirty Six

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Lilac rooms

Warnings: None.

Notes: Inspired by my muse's lilac room. Please review.

--

Roxas loved Riku, so much that he could bit his tongue when he stepped into Riku's room. They had been dating a little under a year, and Riku's parents decided that Roxas, had to, had to, HAD TO come down for Christmas. Roxas had agreed as long as they could make it to his parents place by supper on Boxing Day, he wanted to see his nieces and nephews still.

Riku's family had been very inviting to him. Sweet and defiantly seemed happy to have him there. From the morning to the time Riku carried him up the stairs for bed. Because even though he told his brothers that Roxas couldn't hold his alcohol they still it fed to him.

"Holy crap your room in lilac," The blonde laughed as Riku dropped him on the bed. The blonde had held his tongue the first time they had walked into the room. Now it just made him smiled.

"I know, so drunken sex?" Riku asked as he climbed on top of the blonde. He unbuttoned Roxas' shirt but the blonde just giggled lightly.

"I'm not having sex in your parent's house and certainly not in a lilac room," The silver haired male laughed at the tone in his lover's voice. Roxas had tried to sound serious, but the words had slurred together and the blonde was on his way to passing out.

"So does this mean I'm not allowed to paint our room lilac when we move in together?" He asked as he kept undressing his boyfriend. The blonde sat up a bit to help Riku get his shirt off.

"I'll leave you if you do," The blonde laughed. The lilac room became a joke to them. But six months later when they moved into together they painted their room Lilac together.


	37. Day Thirty Seven

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Desks.

Warnings: Sex.

Notes: Inspired by my muse and an hour long conversation about how to best have sex on a desk.. Please review.

--

Roxas was bent over the desk with his pants around his ankles. Roxas' uniform jacket had been tossed aside while his tie was used to bind his wrists together. He was gasping as Riku slid in and out of him. The other's hands were griping his sweaty hips, groaning as he fucked the other.

Catholic boys from catholic families made it hard for them to find time together. But they had a solution, Roxas was the delinquent who got detention every day and Riku was the student supervisor. Sometimes other student would be in detention as well, but most times it was just them. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes cuddle or even study together. But most times they had sex.

Riku liked bending the blonde over the desk and having his wrist tied up. He liked having his hands on the other's hips and rutting in and out of the blonde. He'd stand up straight and pound into Roxas, listening to the other gasp and moan underneath him.

And when Riku was getting close he'd lean forward Roxas' back. The blonde would feel his bare chest pressed against his clothed back. One of the other's hot hands would wrap around his cock and Roxas would be gone. A few prefect strokes of the other's hand and the blonde's body would spasm and tighten around the other and everything would be over.

They'd get dressed and clean themselves up before sitting on the floor and making out. The two hour long detentions were always worth it.


	38. Day Thirty Eight

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Motorcycles.

Warnings: None.

Notes: I like Motorcycles, yum. Please review.

--

Roxas had transferred in the middle of the year; the blonde had been suspended from his last school. The rumors about him flew about the angry blonde. Suspended for fighting, got caught sleeping with a teacher, he'd blown up the school's science lab. Everyday that Roxas drove up to the school on his motorcycle there seemed to be another story about him but he never did anything out of the ordinary. Minus the ragged black jeans and leather jacket Roxas was a pretty normal kid. He went to class, he handed in his work and he participated in class discussions. For such a rough looking kid the blonde was pretty calm. He just kept to himself.

The first time Riku talked to him, Sora had ditched him after school. He had been stuck late in a student council meeting and Sora had left him behind after soccer practice. He had made his way to the parking lot to find the brunette after everyone else left but he wasn't there. The sky was threatening to rip open and rain down on him, just what he needed. Pulling out his phone he dialed his best friend's number. Sora didn't pick up, so Riku snapped his phone shut.

"Need a ride?" He turned to see Roxas standing there in his leather jacket with his helmet in his hand.

"No thanks, I'll get a hold of someone," The blonde shook his head and held the helmet out to him.

"By the time you do it'll be raining," Riku looked at the helmet for a moment before he reached out and grabbed it. Roxas drove carefully as he made his way to the other's house. Riku had barely closed the door before the sky had opened up and started to rain. All it had done was make Riku curious about the blonde.

He found out that Roxas was staying late to get caught up on his school work. That he had been suspended for fighting, but it was self defense. The severity of the damage had gotten him kicked out. Outside of the bad boy look Roxas was really just a down to earth kind of guy. He smoked, drove a motor cycle, was an honor student and played a mean bass guitar.

Roxas took Riku for rides on his bike frequently. Riku showed him around the island and Roxas was always happy to get dragged around. In return Roxas was always there to pick him up when he needed a ride and teach Riku about himself.

The first kiss had been when they were sitting on the bike. Roxas had his arms wrapped around Riku's neck and his back towards the handles. Riku had his legs planted firmly on the ground with Roxas's legs around his waist. When they pulled apart Roxas smiled.

"You ready for a whole new world of firsts?" And he was. Ever since the first ride on that bike.


	39. Day Thirty Nine

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Weddings.

Warnings: Mentions of wanting sex.

Notes: Inspired by "How I met Your Mother." I love Neil Patrick Harris. Please review.

--

Riku had been chatting up the blonde male for most of the night. Roxas was sassy, sexy and defiantly into whatever Riku was offering. The blonde sipped on his rye and coke with a soft smile on his face. Riku looked over his shoulder at the bride and groom. He nodded to them as Roxas tossed back the last of his drink and Sora smiled and waved.

Sora obviously thought the blonde was into his best friend. Roxas smiled and looked at Riku. They were staked out at the bar, getting to know each other. He ordered two more drinks and rested a hand on Roxas' knee.

"So are you here for the bride or the groom," The blonde picked up the cup and smiled.

"You first," He laughed and sipped on the drink. He wasn't flamboyantly gay; at first he had thought the blonde was straight. After a few drinks and a bit of flirting Roxas had started flirting back. It wouldn't be much longer before he could get the blonde home.

"The bride and the groom. Childhood friends," Roxas smiled and finished the drink. Unknown to Riku his friend had flagged him for a hand. "What about you?" The blonde snatched a pen from the bartender.

"Neither, I made the cake. Guess I better go cut it for them," He kissed Riku on the cheek before taking the other's hand. He scribbled his number down and smiled.

"Call me tomorrow, I'll come over," Riku could wait till tomorrow to sleep with the blonde.


	40. Day Forty

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Sky Pirates.

Warnings: Vague descriptions of everything.

Notes: When I was talking to my mom the other day I told her I wanted to be a sky pirate. She was very confused. Please review.

--

Riku had been poor all his life. When he was younger he used to sneak into the bar and listen to the old men tell stories. They told stories about mercenaries, adventures and sky pirates. He had met a sky pirate once, had asked him to take him away from his life. But instead of taking Riku away from his family he stole the orphan that the bars keep had made work. He had never known the dirty blonde boy, but he hated him. Because he had been left behind and the blonde got to escape.

Now at seventeen Riku worked for the king. Just like his parents had, just like his poor children would. Gone were the stories of running away and finding treasures. The skies weren't magical, they didn't factor into Riku's life anymore unless in rained. The silver haired teen still went to the bar but instead of sneaking in he walked in the front doors. Girls found him quite good looking, he was cleaner then some of the other village boys and wasn't as cocky as the guards or knights. His father was pressuring him to find a girl to give him grandchildren. But he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

Life was boring, everyday the same. He'd work till his fingers bled and then head to the bar. A few drinks later and he'd be at home sleeping. Rinse and repeat until he was useless. The boy didn't want that life but he didn't have a choice.

When he walked into the bar, everyone knew what he was. The goggles around his neck, the wind whipped blonde hair and the sun kissed skin. The leather clothes and the long spear attached to his back. He didn't bother to get a drink; he just looked around the bar for something. No one recognized the blonde, but later Riku would find out her used to be the little blonde orphan in the corner of the bar.

Everyone was quiet as he stood there by the door. Maybe the pirate was looking for a child to kidnap, like the one that had stolen the blonde boy. The blonde bit his lip before walking over to Riku and some of the other boys. One hand on his hips and he set the other down on the table.

"What do you want Pirate? Your kind ain't welcome here," The blonde smirked a bit and looked around the table. His eyes stopped on Riku for a moment before he stood up straight to pose his proposition. He turned his wild blue eyes on Riku and cocked a hip out.

"Your wings are too big for this place," The thin sky pirate held his gloved hand out to Riku. He clearly wasn't interested in anyone else in the bar. "Come on," He motioned for Riku to come with him. But the other males at the table laughed. Riku shook his head but the blonde kept his smile on.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be in the woods for the night," And with that the blonde strutted out. He didn't seemed concerned about telling the boys where he'd be all night. Not that he had much to worry about; the blonde had probably fought against better trained men and lived to tell about it.

When Riku left the bar he had all intention of going home, but he had been curious about the blonde's offer. So he had walked to find the other and his ship. He told Riku that his name was Roxas, that the old man who taught him to fly had named him that. This was his ship before he died and now it was Roxas'. The blonde told him about the places he'd seen and people he had met. Riku hung on to his every word. It was down right enchanting, he felt like a kid listening to the pirate's old stories again. They stared at the stars until they disappeared into the morning sky.

"I should go to work," Riku said but stayed seated by the blonde. Roxas smiled and let go of the piece of Riku's hair he had braided. It had beads, coloured strings and feathers in it. He smiled and set a hand on the other's knee.

"You don't have to, let's just run," Riku blinked a few times. He smiled and took Roxas's hand.


	41. Day Forty One

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Angels

Warnings: I'm weird.

Notes: Huge update. I have also decided on a length for this. I'm going to do one Hundred days. Then once I finish that I'll probably start another Hundred day Challenge. Any suggestions for that? Should I do a set couple again or switch it up for day to day? Please review.

--

Riku believed in ghosts. He loved to find haunted places, to get scares and feel the spirits. It didn't matter if he saw something or not, the thrill was enough for him.

So when Tidus told him about the tree on the play island of course he was curious. People had been seeing something there. Some saw more then others but each other of them saw something similar. He didn't remember seeing anything as a kid, but maybe he hadn't been paying attention. That and he never been there at the right time.

The story was that if you waited by the paopu tree at sunset you'd see the ghost. At least that's what Riku had gathered. Instead of asking one of his friends to come along he went alone on a Sunday. His friends knew he loved ghosts but didn't share the passion that he had for them.

So he spent the day waiting for the sun to set. He had taken some pictures, played with his phone, ate the food he brought and laid on the sand. With a smile he waited patiently for the sun set.

It was beautiful; the sky was full of oranges, reds and yellows. He sat on the bent tree and smiled out at the ocean. It had been too long since Riku had taken the time to watch a sun set. He was distracted from the ghost he was suppose to be watching for and didn't remember until the sun set. A swear danced on his lips when he heard someone speak.

"That was beautiful," Riku looked to the side and say someone sitting there beside him. He had short blonde hair, black jeans and a hoodie that were stained with blood stained. His face had a bleeding gash on it and Riku's hand shot out to touch it. The other's skin felt warm, and even though the blood looked fresh he couldn't feel it. He needed to call someone and get this boy help.

"Don't be worried, I'm okay," The blonde smiled and reached his hands out. He touched Riku's cheeks smiled. Roxas' hands were warm against his skin. He noticed something strange about this ghost; it was unlike anything he had ever heard off. The blonde had to feathery wings coming for his back.

Riku blinked and the blonde was gone. He could still feel the other's warm hands on his cheeks, but he was no where to be seen. But there was a feather in his lap.


	42. Day Forty Two

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Laundry Day

Warnings: None.

Notes: Inspired by Dr. Horrible's sing along blog.

Pinuiini: Thanks for all the suggestions! Those are some really interesting ones that I might think about. I still got Sixty eight days to decide! Please review.

--

Riku secretly called the blonde 'Mr. Every Second Tuesday.' Because he only saw the blonde every second Tuesday and had no idea what his name was. He'd look across the laundry mat and watch the blonde check and change is laundry. He was sexy, but Riku never got the chance to talk to him. He always brought a skinny blonde girl with him to the laundry mat.

Riku liked to think they were room mates, maybe best friends. Because if he thought of the two blondes as a couple he wouldn't think he had a chance with the boy. The skinny boy who wore worn out jeans and metal band shirts every second Tuesday. He was obsessed and he didn't even know the boy's name.

Until the one time he brought Kairi with him. Her washing machine was broken and she needed clean clothes. So they had loaded up his car with both of their laundry and headed to the laundry mat. Barely getting the clothes into the washers he had walked in with the blonde girl on his arm.

"That's Mr. Every Second Tuesday isn't it?" She asked and fed coins into the machines. He nodded and she laughed lightly. They watched the two blondes cram clothes into washers and fed the coins in. The blonde girl took off, probably to go and get them something to eat, like always. She was never gone long enough for Riku to work up the courage to talk to him.

"You know that's a horrible title you gave him,"

"What do you suggest I call him then?"

"His name," She smirked. Riku barely had time to react before Kairi grabbed her purse and headed over to the blonde. They had talked for a few minutes but the male never looked his way. It was nerve racking to watch, but he couldn't look away now. Kairi stayed and talked to him tell the blonde girl came back. Making her way back over to Riku she smiled.

"So?" He asked; out of the corner of his eye he watched the blonde pull open a bag of chips.

"He's says you should call him," She held out a piece of paper and smiled. Riku took it from her and read it.

_Hello, Other Tuesday. _

_222-5674.___

_Roxas._


	43. Day Forty Three

Title: Fate or Destiny

Chapter: Musicals

Warnings: Roxas is cute.

Notes: I watched Repo Twice in the past two review.

--

Riku was in pit orchestra. In his art school it was an honour to be a part of any production. It meant you were good, no it meant you were great. He attended a performing Arts School and the winter musical was the most important to any budding musician or musical performer. Riku was focused. With all that was going on around him the silver haired teen kept himself focus on his music. He had a few friends; mostly the one's who pushed their way into his life.

When it was announced that Repo! The Genetic Opera was going to be the Winter Production everyone had been ecstatic. It had been a hit amongst the students, everyone had been buzzing about who was going to get which part. Axel was favoured for the Grave Robber, Kairi for Shiloh and Larxene for Amber Sweet. He didn't doubt it, each one of the deserved it.

Axel did get the part of the grave robber, But Kairi was cast as Amber Sweet and Larxene was Blind Mag. Someone named Roxas got cast as Shiloh. He asked his free theatre friends but Axel laughed and Kairi and Larxene fumed.

It was a few weeks before Riku had met Roxas. The Director had asked Riku to help Roxas practice his parts. Roxas was an amazing singer, or so he had been told. But Roxas was the star, meaning he had to practice harder then any one.

He didn't know what to expect when he met the other. Certainly he wasn't expecting the blonde male that did walk in. Roxas had a soft smile for Riku and sat down on the piano bench beside Riku. He looked at the sheet music and picked out the song he wanted to work on. When Roxas opened his mouth and started to sing.

Riku understood why the blonde had gotten the lead role.


End file.
